Inevitable Betrayal
by Indee
Summary: In 19th century England, Harry is a unexpectedly wealthy man who is soon to marry Ginevra Weasley. However this is all thrown into flux when someone close to him plans his murder. Harry/Draco
1. Disconcerting News

"Mr Potter, how lovely to see you again," said the chambermaid as Harry entered into the Weasley's strange country home. He had been here time and time again and it never ceased to amaze him how the house itself stayed together - even with the help of magic, it seemed entirely peculiar. It had downsized, however, since only Ginevra and Charles remained at home with their parents. The rest of the Weasley children had moved on with their marriages, into town homes of their own.

And though Harry was quite well off, he still fancied a court with Ginevra more than he ought. Most men in his position would have been ashamed to be seen within several yards of the country home, but he loved the Weasley family with all his heart, and did not ever think of abandoning their amiable nature towards him. Far be it for him to reject them when they had wholly taken him in without knowledge of his respectable position in society.

Though raised an orphan, Harry had been left a large sum of money from his mysterious, but otherwise well-off, parents. Never having access of it until later in his life, he had been raised by his foolish and middle-class relatives, who used him as nothing more than a servant himself. He was more than thankful to have been rid of them since the age of eleven where he'd been taken away by a kindly gentleman by the name of Albus who had provided him with more than he could ever dream of.

In Albus' society he had made acquaintances with the Weasley family and had taken a liking to their youngest son, Ronald. Since meeting them, it was ever in his stars to one day take the very youngest Weasley's hand in marriage, and even now he did not dream of questioning it. She was a lovely young woman who was incredibly spirited and moreover a dear friend to him when he needed one. He spoke quite candidly with her and she never minded.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley cried as she came down the stairs, forgoing any formalities that society often required. He was practically her son and she dare not treat him any differently. "How good of you to come!"

"Of course, Mrs Weasley, I should not think to neglect seeing you after such a trip abroad," Harry exclaimed, smiling openly. He had not seen her in many months since he had been sought by a business man to travel to New York in America, to prospect in future dabbling. He had no doubt he would spend the rest of the day and most of the evening regaling his tales of what America was like. Undoubtedly it was less refined, but Harry had not lived in high society long enough to think it despicable. He had found it quite the opposite, in fact. It had been refreshing and enjoyable. "How have you faired these long months?"

Mrs Weasley was quick to get into a discussion of the many things her family had been doing. Charles was currently away on a scholarly trip touring several of the smaller countries of Western Europe, and Ron and his wife had spent the winter months with her aunt and uncle in London. William's Parisian born wife was recently pregnant but despite this they had travelled to France to visit her mother. They would probably not be back to England until well after the child was born and Mrs Weasley was quite forlorn over this.

"Ginevra has spent the past fortnight with Ronald, but they return tonight. I do hope they'll be spending the evening with us, for I'm sure you have much more than can be told in a single night," Mrs Weasley continued with fervour. "I'm very sure if you implore them, they will not be able to refuse."

Harry chuckled quietly at Mrs Weasley's antics, but he could not deny her. He spent the rest of the early day with Mrs Weasley speaking of his less seedy exploits in America. His only moment of rest was when she took him out into the garden in order to gain his opinion on the changes that had been made while he had been away. They were then taken in for tea and Harry continued his tales, lingering particularly on the return voyage which had been most harrowing when the weather did not permit.

"Mother," came a female voice during Harry's conversation with Mrs Weasley about residencies and taking a permanent home in the Ottery-St. Catchpole countryside. Though Harry much preferred the excitement and business of London, he could not deny the beauty the countryside held and what peace it might prevail upon him.

A young, vibrant girl with fiery red hair entered the room in a huff. Upon seeing Harry sitting with the formidable Mrs Weasley, she immediately stopped short and curtsied, a blush seeping into her freckled, but handsome, features. This was, of course, no other than the lovely Miss Weasley and Harry immediately stood for her. He smiled warmly and her blush deepened.

"Mr Potter," Miss Weasley was quick to smile in his direction as she regained her composure. "How delightful. I did not think to expect you so soon."

"My utmost apologies," Harry made a quick bow before her. "I did not expect to arrive so soon, otherwise I would have been sure to send word. I am sincerely glad that I have not missed you."

Miss Weasley smiled wholly, the blush not dissipating. It was well-known, even to Harry as improper as it might have been, that Ginevra was quite infatuated with him and had been since the day she had met him. There was no denying his handsome and remarkable features and his eligibility. She and Mrs Weasley had both been most pleased when they were told that, come the time that Harry so wished, he would have Miss Weasley's hand in marriage.

"Harry," Ronald was next to enter the room, arm in arm with his charming wife.

And from there they persisted in hearing everything there was to know about Harry's voyages. He thought, with some apprehension, that he would not get a moments rest the rest of the evening. And when Mrs Weasley dared to ask that they stay the evening so that they may hear more of Harry's adventures, Harry briefly wished that they might decline. Naturally, they did no such thing, and therefore Harry was quite grateful when the ladies and Mr Weasley retired for the evening and it was just himself and Ron left sitting in the parlour.

"Now tell me, mate, what was New York _really _like?" Ron dared to ask, and Harry dared to tell him what he had truly seen in New York, which was a much less fabricated and hardened version of what he had told the ladies. Although he had spent his time with several very respectable men, it was not beneath him to spend his time with more _open_ society.

- - -

Harry spent Saturday and Sunday at the Weasleys, spending much of his time in the redecorated garden (which he thought had only added to its overgrown loveliness.) He also spent quite a bit of time in the unguarded company of Miss Weasley, who dared to tell him of the trifles and gossip that had gone on in town whilst he was gone. It was in these moments that Harry was harshly reminded of how little he truly loved Miss Weasley as he should have done, and how much more he loved her as, perhaps, he might have loved a sister, should he have had one.

It was disconcerting, but this was neither the first or last time Harry would ever think such a thing. Even so, he did not deign to think that spending the rest of his life with her would be miserable or intolerable. It was not to say she did not make him happy or he did not enjoy her company, which was the most one could ask of in a marriage as preordained as theirs.

Still, he was quite thankful when he was able to take leave of them and return to his own home in town. Though Harry quite loved the Weasleys as one would love his own family, he really did prefer his time spent alone. While the Weasleys quite understood, this often made the rest of society think him to be quite a proud and solitaire young man. He did not, however, ever deny it, even if it might be wrong.

As he sat in his study, quill in hand, there was a knock at his door and he looked up to see one of his maids slowly enter, bowing. She strode forward quickly and precisely.

"Master Potter, there is a gentleman presenting his card whom wishes to speak to you," she said, offering the card to him. Harry took it, surprised that someone would be calling on him so soon. He was even more surprised, however, when he read the name upon the card.

"Please send him in," Harry said, setting aside his quill and tucking away the letter he had been writing. He tidied his desk before standing as the door opened and a young man entered into the room. The young man took off his hat and bowed before him, though he was in no position to do such a thing. In society, he was a much greater man than Harry could hope to achieve in status. Born with such distinction, if Harry was deemed as proud, this man should be thought of as completely conceited. "Mr Malfoy."

Mr Malfoy looked upon him dourly and Harry wondered with what intentions did Draco Malfoy call on him at such a late hour. It did not seem to be good news at all, since he did not seem to want to speak, though he did after a brief pause. It would seem that the silence was too much for him to bear.

"Mr Potter," he said, his gaze shifting uncertainly around the room before settling on the man he had come to call on. "I pray that your return voyage went smoothly."

"Not at all," Harry said in good humour, but it did not seem to strike Mr Malfoy. Though by no means did these two men have very good relations with one another, Harry had never seen Mr Malfoy look quite as miserable as he did just then. They had known one another since children and had, therefore, hated one another since children. As years had progressed and time played its part in healing old wounds, Harry did not hate Mr Malfoy quite as much as he had in previous years. And in fact they had spent quite an ample amount of time in each other's company while in New York, though Mr Malfoy had returned to England much sooner than Harry had wished to.

"I come with good news," Mr Malfoy continued. "On your part, not mine. My father has passed from this world into the next."

Harry was a bit disgruntled by this. He had never cared for the elder Malfoy, though he had never wished him dead and to have the younger Malfoy assume that Harry would find this in good humour displeased him, if not angered him.

"I cannot say that is good news on any part," Harry said at length. "Quite the opposite, in fact, I am sorry to hear it."

"I am not," Mr Malfoy said and Harry was quite surprised by his candidness and lack of composure. Though Harry could not claim to know the man well, what he had seen of Malfoy in his lifetime was constant composure, and though perhaps aloof due to his inexorable pride, he was always completely guarded in what he said to the general public. "I truly cannot say I feel any remorse on the subject. Lord Malfoy was not an agreeable man with anyone, least of all myself, though I feel as his only son and heir it is my duty to carry out his wishes, however foul they might be."

"And dare I ask what his wishes were that they be thought of as foul?" Harry asked, entirely confused as to why Malfoy would be telling him any of this to begin with. What was it that the late Lord Malfoy wished that would bring his son upon Harry's doorstep? And was it in his will to find out, should the answer be most foul, as Malfoy implied it to be?

"Murder," Mr Malfoy said to Harry's alarm.

"That _is _most foul and I daresay not a wish I would adhere to no matter who was to wish unto me," Harry answered, and it was by far the truth. It was not Harry's right to judge and determine who should live and who should die and if not he, he thought with considerable pride, then the contemptuous thoughts of the elder Malfoy should not even be considered. It was quite well known that Lucius Malfoy had been at the center of many suspicious deaths and most had been of respectable, amiable men.

"Neither I, and in most senses, I am not," Mr Malfoy said in answer and Harry was quite relieved to hear it. Though he, in many ways, did not _like _Mr Malfoy, he never had thought it as low of him as to commit murder. He may not have been an agreeable sort, but Harry found that he did have a respectability in his moral sense. He had never done harm to a person physically, though he had quite damaged a few men in their standing, but least of all to anyone who did not deserve it. "I am merely expressing what he might have wished to have done, which I am happy to say that he did not get around to doing."

"And who did he intend to murder, then?" Harry asked, wondering why it was important that Mr Malfoy declare whom his father had intended to murder. "And of what importance does it bear on me?"

Mr Malfoy took a few steps forward.

"You are the chief person he wished to do away with," Mr Malfoy said and Harry could not say he was surprised at this bit of news. Many men that the elder Malfoy had been in league with wished Harry dead and in fact he had come quite close to dying many times in the course of his lifetime. It was nothing new to him and he had learned, strangely, to simply not fret over it. When death came to him, it would come swiftly and he would welcome it. "I am merely here to warn you that he was not the sole benefactor in this wish."

"Thank you," Harry said with a nod. He understood what a trouble it must be for Malfoy to come forward with this knowledge. Surely warning Harry about his own impending murder attempts placed Malfoy's own head upon a target. "Though I cannot say this is new knowledge to me. Unfortunately for myself, your father was not the only one who wished me dead. I am quite well aware of the large number of men that would wish away my existence."

"Do not misunderstand me. I am more than aware of your knowledge of your current situation. I do not dare to say otherwise," Malfoy went on. "However I do dare to say that there may be attempts quite soon and from people you might believe your allies. I know not how deep my father's influence was over a few of your chosen companions; however I dare say by the end of the week you will receive an unlikely betrayal."

"How do you know this?" Harry was now filled with concern. Who might betray him was now on the top of his list of worries.

"He was my father, Mr Potter. I cannot claim to have understood him, but he met with quite a few people and often I was there. He has seen to several of the Weasleys and I can say not all have met with the fierce dislike they claim to have for my family. I have reason to believe he made a few of them some offers."

"Which of them has met with him?" Harry demanded to know at once. Perhaps not proper, but propriety was lost on him at this moment. If one of his own deigned to murder him, he would like to know who.

"Nearly all," answered Malfoy. "The only ones I can say have not been to see him before his death were the Miss Weasley and her mother."

After this strange and altogether unwelcome information, Harry was unsure how to go about himself. Malfoy excused himself and left his home shortly thereafter, only saying that he could merely guess at whom, but Harry was not welcome to it. He did not care to suppose who might murder him before the week was out and he did not dare to think that it would be any of his beloved Weasleys.

He could not suppose that perhaps this was all a bit of trickery and that Malfoy had meant for him to suspect the closest people he had to family. And perhaps it was nothing at all. Lucius Malfoy was dead, so why would anyone carry out his wish for murder besides his own son? Though Harry tried not to think ill of the man who warned him of imminent betrayal, he could not help him upon reflecting of their history.


	2. A Letter Of Importance

Harry spent the rest of his evening trying to deduce who it was that planned to murder him. It could not be the women of the Weasley family, since they had not been to see the late Mr Malfoy before his death, at least so the younger Malfoy did claim. William and Charles were both out of the country, though Charles was expected to return at any time. William, however, would not return for, at the very least, another twelve months. That left four of the Weasley sons, as well as their father.

It was difficult to suspect any of them of ill intentions. Harry had known them for most of his life and none had ever expressed anything other than pride and happiness at having known him. Fredrick and George surely had no reason at all to want Harry dead, since he supported their budding entrepreneur endeavours. Percival was a political man who, though not entirely respectable, would never dare to tarnish his image with the death of someone so close to him as Harry. That left Ronald and Harry did not dare suspect him, since their friendship was often deeper than the bonds of brotherhood.

It left Harry in very much a confused state of mind and he did not begin to fathom the reasons behind his impending murder attempt, should it come at all. Again he deigned to think that perhaps this was all a ploy on Malfoy's part to distract him and look elsewhere, though why he would attempt to pin blame upon the Weasleys, who Harry was very close with, was beyond his comprehension.

He could think of nothing but this when the elder Mr Weasley, in town on business, called on him. It was very near dinner time and Harry, who would not easily forget his manners, politely requested that the father of his dearest friends stay for a quick meal before returning to his hotel on the other side of town. It was not in Mr Weasley's place to decline, and he therefore quickly accepted.

"What business is it that you attend to in town, Sir?" Harry asked as they sat at the dinner table. Harry was careful to keep the company of servants close at hand, for surely Mr Weasley would not dare attempt to commit such a despicable act in their presence.

"Murder," Mr Weasley said at once, though he seemed completely unperturbed. Harry started at the word and did everything in his own power to mask his surprise and bring himself under composure. Surely Mr Weasley would not be so bold as to state such intentions? Harry had to be mistaken. And upon further inquiry, it seemed he was. Mr Weasley thusly explained, "There have been several suspicious deaths in the region that I am being sent by the Ministry to investigate."

"I hope it is nothing more than pure accident," Harry exclaimed, letting out a small breath at his companion's explanation. Mr Weasley worked in a department of the Ministry where it was required of him too often go to a crime scene to determine that the cause of death was, in fact, accidental.

"I do not," Mr Weasley said with a hearty laugh. "For then I cannot return to my family so soon."

Harry offered the elder man a smile and nodded. It was true that should it be deemed an accident, Mr Weasley would be held in town for much longer than he wished. There would be much paperwork to be filed and arrangements to be made that would not allow for Mr Weasley to return home any sooner than Thursday, for certain.

The rest of the evening passed without a hitch. Mr Weasley stayed for a game of cards after dinner before he returned to his inn and Harry was again left alone in the comfort of his small town home. He retired to his study to read and, perhaps, contemplate more the arrangements of his death. Though murder and death were not a new notion for Harry, his will was being thrown into a bit of disarray at the knowledge that Malfoy had brought him.

In his will it stated, should he die a bachelor, his worldly belongings would be left to the Weasleys - and they were quite surmountable. Of course, if he married the lovely Ginevra Weasley (but surely not before the week was out), she would receive everything, though it might not have been proper. He simply had no other relations to leave his impressive bank holdings to.

Eventually, Harry turned in for the night and at least, for the moment, was secure in the knowledge that he would wake up alive in the morning.

_- - -_

It was very early morning when Harry was again called upon by Mr Malfoy. He was more than a little surprised at this visit. Harry had suspected in not seeing Malfoy again, since the latter had already done his duty by informing Harry of the inevitable betrayal. But it seemed that Malfoy had more to say on the matter than could wait until a proper time of day.

Harry, who had barely finished breakfast at the time of the call, received Malfoy into his quaint sitting room where they were both presented with fine tea. Malfoy had all the airs of being utterly perplexed, though he took care to hide them from Harry.

"I am glad to find you well," Mr Malfoy began, upon sitting. It was not to say that Harry was not startled in the least by Mr Malfoy's expression. Never in his lifetime had he seen Malfoy in so amiable a nature towards himself as he did these past few days. He suspected that it was brought on by the death of his father, but Harry did not suppose out loud. It was not proper and likewise, Harry did not wish to bring about such a miserable topic of conversation.

"Very, thank you," Harry answered in turn, unsure of what to suspect from Malfoy. It seemed that in the past two days, Harry had become increasingly suspicious of everyone who attended to him. He had felt something akin to shame the previous night at having suspected Mr Weasley at all of plotting his demise after their comfortable and enjoyable evening together.

"I have heard that the elder Mr Weasley called on you, so you can understand my relief at finding you in good health," Malfoy continued on. Harry was bewildered by Malfoy's concern, no matter how polite and well-mannered it might have been. They had never been on good terms throughout the course of their acquaintance, so it was a very foreign idea for Harry to suppose that Malfoy did not consider their relationship to be at all unfavourable. "I was quite alarmed when I received the news that he had called upon you, and could not delay until later in the morning when it would be more suitable."

"You suspect that it is he that intends to murder me then?" Harry questioned, hoping to receive some news as to the culprit of his suspicions. Unfortunately it would seem that Malfoy was still without answer.

"I suspect them all, to be sure," Mr Malfoy said at once. "But I cannot claim to know which one is harbouring ill-will against you. However, I did find this upon inspection of my father's study and I thought it might be in your favour to read it."

Malfoy procured a piece of parchment from a pocket inside his black coat, and promptly held it out for Harry to take. Harry was startled to read of its contents, which he supposed was the reason for Malfoy's grave demeanour. The names, unfortunately, seemed to have been blotted out.

_Dear Sir,_

_I must first humbly thank you for attending to me in my endeavours. I can say now that I did not expect much, since we are so far removed from rank, but you have proved to be a powerful ally in this respect. I have received the poison and it has been hidden away, ready for that moment in which I am certain. Mr Potter's death will be swift and more aptly, painless. He will not even know it coming unto him until it is much too late. _

_I can assure you that you will be paid most handsomely when everything is settled. I do not wish his fortune to be my own; therefore you will surely receive whatever portion of it that is handed to me. In this case, his death must come swiftly before he proposes his hand in marriage, and as he is now one and twenty, it is surely to be settled before the year is out. _

_Therefore, my dear Sir, take comfort in the fact that due payment will come most hastily and we will both have, at the end, what we want. _

_Yours Sincerely, &c. _

"I see," Harry said at length upon finishing the letter. Mr Malfoy sat on the edge of his seat, looking quite ready to jump at any moment. Harry could not say that felt much differently on the matter. It seemed his impending death was drawing ever more close by the hour. The letter, he was distressed to find, was only dated for the previous Friday, which had been the day he had first returned to the Weasley home. Clearly they did not expect the late Mr Malfoy's death so soon, though Harry could not help wonder at the motives of the elder Malfoy. They were quite affluent and Harry could not think that the late Mr Malfoy wanted him dead out of want of money. "This is most disconcerting."

"It was, unfortunately, not signed, though I'm sure my father knew who it was from," Mr Malfoy said, nodding in agreement. Again, Harry could not help wondering what Mr Malfoy's real motives were for helping him solve this puzzle and perhaps prevent his demise.

"Poison, it seems, is the way they wish to undo me," Harry began, thinking aloud though not to the discomfort of Malfoy. He seemed quite ready to give his opinions on the matter, and Harry subjected that he was quite a helpful ally, if not an unexpected one. "If that is the case I know not to accept food or drink from anyone. As well, they plan to murder me before I propose marriage. Perhaps it is time I expedite my hand to Ginevra. That may well foil any plans for myself or my finances."

Harry was quite surprised to find that at this notion, Mr Malfoy looked most uncomfortable. It seemed, though he did not say aloud, that he held a firm dislike for the notion. It took him a moment to compose himself before he spoke again.

"I'm not sure that is entirely a good idea," Mr Malfoy said, and Harry was quite curious as to his reaction. "It might as soon as expedite the attempt on your life."

"That is true," Harry said. "But I do not wish to delay it and sit in suspense any longer than I need be."

"Impatience is truly your folly, sir," Malfoy said and Harry was quite taken aback by his sudden accusation. He seemed angry at the notion of speeding up the process of murder. "It is more sensible to be given time to deduce who the culprit is, as to not be caught off guard. If you wish for these things to happen with no previous knowledge, the culprit may just as soon be successful in their endeavours."

Harry, who had not thought of it that way, acquiesced. As Malfoy made to leave at once, Harry quickly stood.

"I implore you as to your own reasoning behind determining the culprit," Harry asked, quite confused and more than a bit overwhelmed. "Why do you help me when we have never been on agreeable terms in the past?"

"The past," Malfoy said, turning to face Harry. "Is the past. I admit my own follies to say that I was insolent and foolish prior to my father's death. Now that he is buried, I am left to peruse his belongings and I am quickly finding that all that he had me believe is not so. I entreat you to forget my previous behaviour and accept that I am helping you out of my own belief of what is right. You do not by any means need forgive me for what has been said or done. To be human is to err, Mr Potter. Excuse me."

And with that, Malfoy left the parlour without flourish and Harry could hear from where he stood as he left the town home and entered into his carriage. Harry then sat and remained in the sitting room for quite some time in his own thoughts before a maid came to take away the tray of now very cold tea and stirred him from his thoughts.


End file.
